1. Field of the Invention
The present inventions relate to power operated devices, such as power operated lids or doors for receptacles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Receptacles and other devices having a lid or a door are used in a variety of different settings. For example, in both residential and commercial settings, trash cans and other devices often have lids for protecting or preventing the escape of the contents of the receptacle. In the context of trash cans, some trash cans include lids or doors to prevent odors from escaping and to hide the trash within the receptacle from view. Additionally, the lid of a trash can helps prevent contamination from escaping from the receptacle.
Recently, trash cans with power operated lids have become commercially available. Such trash cans can include a sensor positioned on or near the lid. Such a sensor can be configured to detect movement, such as a user's hand being waived near the sensor, as a signal for opening the lid. When such a sensor is activated, a motor within the trash receptacle opens the lid or door and thus allows a user to place items into the receptacle. Afterwards, the lid can be automatically closed.
However, such motion sensors present some difficulties. For example, users of current trash cans with power operated lids can experience problems if the trash within the receptacle or can is piled higher than the level of the lid itself. If the trash or other material within the can is higher than the level of the lid itself, the lid will be unable to completely close. This can cause the motor or batteries to wear down, continue running, and/or ultimately fail. It can also force the user to reset the controller, remove trash, or manually compress the trash until the lid can be closed.
Additionally, typical motion sensors are configured to detect changes in reflected light. Thus, a user's clothing and skin color can cause the device to operate differently. More particularly, such sensors are better able to detect movement of a user's hand having one clothing and skin color combination, but less sensitive to the movement of another user's hand having a different clothing and/or skin color combination. Additionally, sensors can be sensitive to lights being turned on and off in a room, or moved across or in front of the trash can.
If such a sensor is calibrated to detect the movement of any user's hand or body part within, for example, twelve inches of the sensor, the sensor may also be triggered accidentally. If the sensor is triggered accidentally too often, the batteries powering such a device can be worn out too quickly, energy can be wasted, and/or the motor can be over used. However, if the sensors are calibrated to be less sensitive, it can be difficult for some users, depending on their clothing and/or skin color combination, to activate the sensor conveniently.
Problems also exist if the battery or other power source accumulates a charge or charges on its ends. These charges may give a false indication of the actual voltage differential across the battery, and can cause the motor and/or lid to move or act differently or run at different speeds during different uses.
Additionally, problems exist if users wish to empty multiple sets or handfuls of trash. Once the sensor has been activated, the lid can rise to an open position, and then can automatically close. However, once the lid begins to close, the user is forced to wait until the lid has reached a fully closed position before it can be opened again. If the user suddenly wants to open the lid again, or has another collection of trash to throw away while the lid is closing, he or she must wait until the lid has returned to its fully closed position before activating the sensor again.